Indiana Jones
mały|355x355px|Indy w [[Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady|drugiej części swojej przygody]] '''Płk dr Henry Walton Jones, Jr.' - amerykański archeolog i poszukiwacz przygód, lepiej znany jako Indiana Jones (zdrobniale Indy). Postać stworzona przez George'a Lucasa. Główny bohater licznych produkcji, w tym czterech filmów pełnometrażowych. W filmach pełnometrażowych w rolę Indiany Jonesa zagrał Harrison Ford. Wygląd Charakterystyczne atrybuty Indiany Jonesa to kapelusz typu fedora, skórzana kurtka, torba, bat i rewolwer. Przygody 1912-1920 W 1912 roku Indy znajduje w jaskini w Utah Krzyż Coronada. Po walce z gangiem Fedory traci go na rzecz Panamy Hata. Na odchodne otrzymuje jednak od Fedory kapelusz, który później będzie jego rozpoznawczym atrybutem.Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata W 1916 roku Indy próbuje znaleść złodzieja dokumentów Edisona, bierze udział w rewolucji meksykańskiej gdzie poznaje Remy'ego. Razem z nim wstępuje do belgijskiej armii gdzie przybrał nazwisko Defoouns. Na wojnie dostał jedną ze swoich pierwszych misji: miał dostarczyć rozkaz do jednej z francuskich formacji. Po sukcesie kazano mu wypełnić kolejne zadanie: zniszczenie niemieckiego Naczelnego Dowództwa i fabryki broni. Po przejściowych problemach (napotkanie Czerwonego Barona), ostatecznie udał mu się je wykonać, czym Jones uratował życie setkom tysięcy żołnierzy. The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (NES) W 1917r Indiana i Remy wstępują do wywiadu by wyrwać się z piekła okopów. Tam się rozstają. Jones dostał pracę rozpoznania lotniczego ( robił zdjęcia z samolotu ). Potem wykonywał zadania w Austrii, Rosjii, Turcjii i Czechach. Tuż po wojnie wraz z Remy'm szukają Pawiego Oka. Następnie został tłumaczem w Wersalu. Potem Indy wraca do kraju by studiować archeologię. Instruments of Chaos: Starring Young Indiana Jones 1922-1934 Około 1929 Jones uczestniczył też w ekspedycji Jastro w Islandii, gdzie poznał Sophię Hapgood i razem z nią odkrył wiele cennych eksponatów związanych z Atlantydą. Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis i Indiana Jones: Zagadka Atlantydy (tylko wspomniane) Latem Indy postanowił rozpocząć wykopaliska na pustyni Ruh al-Chali w Arabii Saudyjskiej, do których przygotowywał się kilka miesięcy. Jednak ubiegł go Belloq, który prawdopodobnie wiedział o tym, że Jones będzie chciał tam kopać. Lecz kilkumiesięczna praca Indiany i tak by poszła na marne, gdyż ostatecznie wykopano niewiele znalezisk. Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (książka) (tylko wspomniane) 1935-1938 W 1935 roku w Szanghaju Indiana Jones chce wymienić z Lao Che urnę zawierającą prochy Nurhacziego na Pawie Oko. Zostaje jednak oszukany, w wyniku czego dochodzi do strzelaniny. Ucieka wraz z Willie Scott i Shortem do samolotu. Samolot rozbija się nad indiami i bohaterowie trafiają do ubogiej wioski. Aby pomóc jej mieszkańcom ruszają do Pankotu by odnaleźć Kamienie Sankary i uwolnić porwane dzieci. Odkrywają tajną świątynię, gdzie sekta bogini Kali odprawia okrutne obrzędy. Początkowo zostają schwytani przez członków sekty, ale w ostateczności po długich walkach pokonują ich i uwalniają porwane dzieci. Ostatni z magicznych kamieni zostaje oddany mieszkańcom wioski.Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady Rok później Indiana wyrusza do Peru, aby zdobyć Złotego Idola. Wynosi go ze świątyni, ale traci na rzecz Belloqa. Również w 1936 Indiana Jones poszukuje Arki Przymierza. Musi ją zdobyć przed nazistami, z którymi współpracuje Rene Belloq. Aby odnaleźć Arkę najpierw jedzie do Nepalu, aby otrzymać od Marion Ravenwood głowicę laski Ra. Po wielu perypetiach Arkę zdobywają naziści, jednak po jej otwarciu wszyscy giną porażeni jej mocą. Indy wraca z Arką do USA, gdzie artefakt zostaje ukryty w tajnym magazynie. Poszukiwacze Zaginionej Arki W 1938 roku Indiana Jones wraz z ojcem poszukuje Świętego Graala.Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata W roku 1939 szuka Laski Mojżesza. Odnajduje ją lecz potem zmienia się ona w węża. 1945-1957 mały|150px|Indiana Jones Sr. i Jr. w 1945 Tuż przed końcem wojny, w 1945, Indiana ostatni raz musi zmierzyć się z Hitlerem, który wciąż próbuje znaleźć artefakt, który umożliwi mu przejęcie władzy nad światem i stanie się nieśmiertelnym. W tym celu wysyła na Wyspy Brytyjskie swoich agentów, którzy mają odnaleźć Włócznię Przeznaczenia, którą wbito w bok Chrystusowi, gdy ten wisiał na krzyżu. Lecz jeden ze szpiegów buntuje się i usiłuje użyć Włóczni do własnych celów, w czym przeszkadza mu Jones i "Prawdziwy Król Irlandii", grzebiąc ostatecznie plany nazistów. Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny W 1946, rok po zakończeniu wojny Junior przybywa do ZSRR na wezwanie rządu radzieckiego. Ma tam ocenić wartość zgromadzonych skarbów, w tym Klucz Króla Salomona, zawierający tajemnicę Kamienia Filozoficznego (poszukiwanego wcześniej przez hitlerowców), potrafiącego zamieniać ołów w złoto i ożywiać rzeczy martwe. Indy dociera do trzech kościołów, w których spodziewał się odnaleźć trzy części kamienia, lecz jedna znajduje się w Irlandii, zaś inna w Tybecie. Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix mały|200px|lewo|Indiana w 1947 W 1947 Indy powrócił do badań archeologicznych, tym razem w amerykańskich kanionach. Spotyka tam Sophię Hapgood, tym razem agentkę CIA, która powiadamia go o rozpoczęciu przez Rosjan prac wykopaliskowych w Babilonie i prosi go o sprawdzenie, czego tam szukają. Po przybyciu na miejsce dowiaduje się o poszukiwaniu przez niech tajemniczego artefaktu, Piekielnej Machiny oraz ściera się z radzieckimi żołnierzami, a od śmierci z rąk jednego z nich ratuje go agent Simon Turner. Dzięki temu Indy poznaje miejsca przebywania fragmentów maszyny - w Azji Centralej, na Filipinach, w Meksyku i Nubii. W każdym z tych miejsc pokonuje potwora pilnującego jednej z części, uciekając przy tym przed wojskami radzieckimi, ale ostatecznie zostaje zdradzony przez Turnera i Sophię , którzy w Babilonie uwalniają potężnego boga Marduka, jednak sam Simon ginie podczas walki z Indianą. Wówczas Sophia, więziona w polu siłowym spada do innego wymiaru, do którego również podążył Indy, który pokonał tam Marduka i wrócił wraz z agentką do swojego świata.Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine mały|150px|Indiana w 1950 Podczas katastrofy w Roswell w 1947 Indy został tam wywieziony w celu identyfikacji kilku części statku kosmicznego i tajemniczego całunu. Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (tylko wspomniane) W 1950 roku, podczas ucieczki przez zaśnieżony stan Wyoming przed uzbrojonymi złodziejami próbującymi zabrać mu fajkę pokoju należącą do Szarej Chmury, Jones wpadł pick-upem w zaspę i musiał schronić się przed zamiecią w starej chatce. W niej opowiedział swojemu indiańskiemu przyjacielowi przygody, jaki przeżył w Chicago w 1920. Po skończeniu historii do domku wpadli uzbrojeni bandyci, ci sami którzy wcześniej go ścigali. Po krótkiej walce odebrali mu fajkę, lecz podczas wychodzenia z chatki Indiana dźwiękiem saksofonu spowodował zejście zaspy z dachu, która przygniotła bandytów i pozwoliła Jonesowi odzyskać fajkę. Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa: Tajemnice Bluesa mały|200px|lewo|Indiana Jones i [[Mutt Williams w 1957]] W 1957 Indy i Mac zostali schwytani przez przebranych w amerykańskie mundury Rosjan dowodzonych, przez płk Irinę Spalko i Dowczenkę, oraz wywieziony do Hangaru 51. Tam, po wskazaniu skrzyni z ciałem obcego próbował ją odebrać, lecz został zdradzony przez McHale'a i musiał uciekać na pokładzie silnika rakietowego. Potem udało mu się schronić w lodówce przed wybuchem atomowym. Po przechwyceniu przez wojsko został oczyszczony z zarzutów o zdradę, jednak w związku z szalejącym maccartyzmem zwolniono go z uczelni Barnett. W pociągu zaczepił go Mutt Williams, który w barze przekazał mu notatki Oxleya, lecz spotkanie zakończyło się ucieczką przed agentami KGB. Po przylocie z Muttem do Peru i obejrzeniu celi w której siedział Oxley Indiana zgodnie ze wskazówkami ruszył na płaskowyż Nazca. Tam po stoczeniu walki ze strażnikiem odkrył groby konkwistadorów oraz kryształową czaszkę. Lecz zaraz potem zostają schwytani przez Rosjan, w obozie których spotyka Oxleya i Marion (teraz już Williams). Zaś w bezpośrednim spotkanie z czaszką ta nakazuje mu odnieść ją na miejsce. W czasie ucieczki zakończonej ponownym schwytaniem dowiaduje sie, że jest ojcem Mutta, a właściwie Henry'ego Jonesa III. Na granicy peruwiańsko-brazylijskiej uwolnili się oraz odzyskali czaszkę (w międzyczasie pokonał Dowczenkę który został zjedzony przez mrówki), a po napotkaniu 3 wodospadów dostali się do światyni Akator. Po pościgu przez strażników weszli do sali pełnej szkieletów obcych. Umieszczając czaszkę na szyi kosmity doprowadzili do jego ożywienia, co zaowocowało uruchomieniem latającego spotka, który zabrał część Rosjan i Maca do innego wymiaru oraz spaleniem Iriny, w końcu niszczącego świątynię, zacierający wszelki ślad po niej. Po powrocie do USA Indy i Marion wzięli ślub, podsumowując tym samym trzydziestoletnią znajomość i miłość. Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki Lata 90. XX wieku 150px|mały|Indiana w 1992/93 Na początku lat 90. Indy starał się dostosować do panujących czasów, jednak szło mu to coraz trudniej. Stary, bez jednego oka, poruszający się o lasce i jeżdżący Plymouthem rocznik 1952 wciąż jednak starał się zaciekawiać innych swoimi opowieściami o dzieciństwie i latach młodzieńczych. Prawdopodobnie został wdowcem, zaś oprócz Mutta dochował się także córki, wnucząt: Caroline, Lucy i Spike'a, a nawet prawnucząt: Annie i Harry'ego.Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa (sceny wycięte z wydania VHS z 1999 i DVD z 2007) Wcielający się w Jonesa Źródła en:Indiana Jones